Finalmente, vai ficar tudo bem
by Gabss
Summary: Fic pós eventos da season finale  3x24 . Então, risco de spoiler para quem não assistiu.  O que acontece quando Beckett acorda no hospital e, além do bip do monitor, a única coisa que encontra é seu parceiro ao seu lado?


Minha 2ª fic de Castle, mas minha 1ª a ser publicada. Espero que gostem.

.

_"Me lembro do som, da sensação__quente, do dia ficando instantaneamente mais claro e então o impacto de algo contra meu corpo, me lançando contra o solo. Eu senti o cheiro dele. Senti a mão sob minha cabeça e então o vi. Ele parecia... preocupado? Enquanto eu sentia medo por não entender o que acontecia, por não conseguir que meu cérebro registrasse o que aquilo significava, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia confortável pelo simples fato de eu poder senti-lo ali. Ele me pediu para ficar com ele... mas... eu não estava indo a lugar algum. Estava? Só notei que chorava ao sentir uma segunda lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Então ele disse algo importante. Vi o olhar dele mudando rapidamente quando ele repetiu, falando meu nome... Tentei falar. Queria falar. Mas meus músculos não respondiam. O máximo que consegui foi esboçar um sorriso quase imperceptível, e então veio a escuridão..."_

**Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.****Bip. Bip.**

Ela abriu os olhos e viu as luzes no teto passando rapidamente. Ergueu a mão e viu de relance uma mancha vermelha na luva branca. E novamente a escuridão...

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

Kate abriu os olhos lentamente, se ajustando à claridade do quarto branco, apenas com o som de um bip calmo e ritmado. Sua cabeça pesava, e ela tentou forçar sua mente a explicar o que havia acontecido.

Sentiu um calor diferente em sua mão esquerda. Virou a cabeça naquela direção e agora o que se aqueceu foi seu coração.

Ela não precisava ver o rosto da pessoa com a mão dela entre as suas, sentado em uma poltrona ali ao lado, com a cabeça apoiada na borda da cama, dormindo, para saber quem era.

Tentou mover sua mão. Ele não reagiu. Deu um leve aperto na mão dele, e então ele se mexeu, entrelaçando seus dedos, e ergueu a cabeça lentamente. Olhou as mãos unidas e então se virou para olhá-la.

Ele estava com o cabelo, sempre tão impecável, bagunçado, um pouco pálido, com olheiras profundas e não esboçava nenhuma reação.

_-Ei, Castle_ - sua voz saiu falhada, e nesse momento ela viu um flash de dor e alegria passando pelos olhos dele, agora de um azul tão fraco.

_-Ei..._ - A voz dele era quase um sussurro.

Castle se levantou e se aproximou um pouco mais da cama, ia tocá-la com a mão que estava por cima das deles unidas, mas se arrependeu e a deixou cair ao lado de seu corpo.

_-Eu sinto muito mesmo..._ - ele baixou a cabeça por um segundo, sentindo então ela lhe apertar a mão novamente, fazendo com que voltasse a encará-la.

_-Pelo quê?_ - sua voz quase normal dessa vez.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado, triste:

_-Eu vi o brilho... Eu sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa... Não reagi rápido o bastante... Te empurrei, mas você já..._ -Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos - _Eu vi o brilho, Kate..._

Não se via nada nele além de culpa, dor e preocupação, uma preocupação que só cresceu quando ela soltou um pequeno gemido involuntário ao ser bombardeada por flashes da cena no cemitério.

_-Eu sinto tanto..._

_-Shh... Não foi sua culpa..._

_-Mas se eu tivesse..._

_-Ei,_ - o tom era sério agora – _isso não será nem discutido._

Ele suspirou, aceitando o fim da discussão por agora. Quando olhou novamente para ela, Beckett notou os olhos avermelhados a encarando quase com devoção.

_-Eu senti tanto medo..._– Rick, disse suavemente, apertando de leve a mão dela.

Ela quase deixou novamente um gemido escapar quando agora os flashes dos segundos finais antes dela apagar lhe voltaram à mente.

_-Você falou..._- Beckett tentou mover o outro braço e sentiu uma pressão no peito...

_-Está com dor?_- a preocupação novamente.

Castle soltou a mão dela e foi ao outro lado da cama, onde estava o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

_-Não, Castle, eu só... Não... - _mas ele já havia apertado.

Beckett recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos com força.

Menos de um minuto depois chegou uma enfermeira. Ao entrar, ela deu um olhar reprovador para Castle, que fingiu não ver, mas que não passou despercebido por Beckett, e então voltou sua atenção à paciente.

Checou os sinais vitais, fez algumas perguntas de rotina, trocou seu curativo (momento onde Castle foi olhar distraidamente pela pequena janela do quarto, lhes dando privacidade), lhe deu algumas recomendações, ajustou seu medicamento e então se retirou, lançando outro olhar duro para Castle antes de fechar a porta.

Quando ele voltou para perto dela, Beckett não pôde não perguntar:

_-O que foi isso?_

_-O quê?_

_-A enfermeira te fuzilou com os olhos..._

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, sem graça:

_-É que eu não deveria estar aqui._

_-O que quer dizer?_ – ela apertou os olhos, confusa.

_-O horário de visita é apenas das 14 às 16. Mas eu... Bom... A chefe das enfermeiras é uma fã,_- e lá está o sorrisinho presunçoso habitual - _e ela me deixou ficar aqui além desse horário... Na verdade, eu só saí daqui nos horários de visita, para que os outros pudessem te ver e eu buscar algumas coisas. Todos vieram. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis... Todos estavam muito preocupados. Sobretudo seu pai. Eu o convenci a ir dormir em casa esta noite, mas ele deve voltar para o horário de visitas._

Ela apenas acenou e segurou as lágrimas, tentando voltar ao assunto anterior antes que as memórias daquela cena a atingissem novamente:

_-E o que deu em troca_? – era uma pontadinha de ciúmes o que ele viu?

_-Como é?_

_-Para a enfermeira..._

_-Ah... Terá uma personagem com o nome dela no próximo livro… E minha cópia do quadrinho do Derek Storm…_

_-Do o quê?_

_-Depois eu te mostro._

Beckett esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e ele voltou a sentar na poltrona ao lado dela. Só se ouviam novamente os bips ritmados, e ele a encarava.

_-Castle... Isso ainda é estranho_.

_-Não posso evitar_. - Ela se referia ao 'encaramento', e ele sabia.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, quebrado novamente por ela, com um tom sério:

_-Eu me lembro do que disse_.

_-Oh..._ - Ele novamente sabia bem ao que ela se referia.

Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta e então de trás dela surgindo um médico conhecido.

_-Josh?_

_-Ei, Becks... Beckett._

_-O que faz aqui?_ - ela parecia mais confusa que surpresa.

_-Turno especial nesse hospital hoje_. - ele foi até o pé da cama dela e pegou sua ficha, folheando-a. - _Hum... Nada grave. Que bom. A bala não atravessou, então precisaram removê-la. Não atingiu nenhuma artéria, não perfurou nenhum órgão... Você deve sair logo._

_-Já fui baleada antes. Não é realmente nada de mais._

Castle soltou um resmungo, obviamente discordando do fato. Josh e Beckett olharam para ele, que se sentiu mal e resolveu que era melhor sair dali um pouco.

_-Eu vou... Buscar café..._

Beckett segurou o pulso dele quando ele levantou:

_-Pode ficar, eu..._

_-Não, não, eu realmente preciso de um pouco de café..._ - sorriu para ela e gentilmente soltou a mão dela de seu pulso, saindo do quarto.

**Bip...**

Cerca de 40 minutos depois, Beckett ouviu batidas na porta.

_-Posso entrar?_

_-Claro, Castle._

Ele entrou com uma aparência um pouco melhor, os cabelos menos bagunçados e dois copos de café nas mãos.

_-Que bom, quase precisei fugir daquela enfermeira que veio aqui mais cedo. Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim._

_-Ou apenas não gostem que fiquem infringindo as regras do trabalho dela._ - disse, sem conseguir evitar o começo de um sorriso.

Ele mostrou os cafés:

_-Você pode tomar? Bom, não consegui_**_não_**_te trazer um. Mas não sei se faz mal, ou é perigoso, ou..._

_-Castle. É café. E eu estou bem. Ouviu o Josh, não foi anda de mais._

_-Oh, tudo bem... eu acho..._

Ele foi até ela e lhe entregou um café. Ia se sentar quando notou que ela tentava achar uma posição mais confortável. Então foi até um armário do outro lado do quarto e retirou 2 travesseiros.

Voltou e se inclinou sobre ela, um braço de cada lado da cabeça dela. Apoiou uma das mãos nas costas dela, a inclinando para frente cuidadosamente, enquanto com a outra posicionava os travesseiros nas costas de Beckett.

Ela sentiu uma fisgada no ferimento e mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando demonstrar tanto a dor quanto o efeito que tê-lo perto assim causava nela.

Quando Castle terminou, se afastou um pouco, checando se estava tudo certo.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ela viu novamente a alegria e a preocupação nele, enquanto ele vi calma, apenas calma.

Ele estendeu novamente a mão, mas dessa vez não desistiu, foi em frente e passou as pontas dos dedos levemente na bochecha dela. Beckett soltou um leve suspiro e inclinou o rosto, de forma que agora a palma da mão dele estava no lado de seu rosto. Fechou os olhos por um segundo ao vê-lo fazendo o mesmo.

Alguns segundos depois ele quebrou o contato e voltou a se sentar, tomando um gole de seu café para tentar clarear seus pensamentos.

_-Avisei a todos que você acordou. Eles ficaram realmente contentes._ - O sorriso carinhoso disse a ela que ele também estava incrivelmente feliz por ela estar bem.

O flash do que ele disse para ela no cemitério retornou. Beckett ficou séria, encarando-o. Ela se lembrou da carta de Roy, do que Castle havia dito no apartamento dela...

_-Acho que já chega de não tocar no assunto não é?_

_-Qual assunto?_- Ele precisava de confirmação antes de realmente terem essa conversa.

Geralmente ela suspiraria e rolaria os olhos à esse tipo de reação dele. Mas não dessa vez. Agora Kate apenas manteve o rosto firme, olhando-o profundamente.

_-Nós. -_Ela notou que ele apertou com mais força o copo de café. - _O que você falou..._

_-Eu não retiro._ – respondeu ele rapidamente - _Nem me arrependo de ter dito. Foi a pura verdade..._ - ele se levantou, mas não se aproximou – _E, por favor, não pense que falei aquilo apenas pelo momento. Tudo bem que não foi a melhor hora, mas eu entrei em pânico ao te ver sangrando nos meus braços. Entrei em pânico ao pensar que havia sido tão covarde em nunca ter lhe dito o que eu sentia. Entrei em pânico em pensar que poderia não te ter mais na minha vida. Então eu disse_. - ela ia falar algo, mas ele não permitiu - _Me deixe terminar_. - ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. - _Eu disse aquilo pelo simples fato de precisar que você soubesse. Por achar que de alguma forma, aquilo te ajudaria a se manter firme. Mesmo que fosse para me dar um tiro depois. Falei aquilo pelo simples fato de ser verdade. Pelo simples fato de eu te amar tão intensamente, que acho que meu peito vai explodir... -ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando controlar sua respiração._

Kate continuou apenas olhando-o. _Admirando_ seria um verbo mais adequado. Mas o rosto dela rosto não transparecia as borboletas em seu estômago ou a velocidade com que seu cérebro trabalhava nesse momento, o que deixou Castle ainda mais apreensivo.

_-Sinto muito se isso vai estragar nossa parceria. É a última coisa que eu queria... Além disso, você e Josh..._- ele olhou para ela ternamente, e sorriu - _Só de te ver agora, acordada, melhor, já me deixa imensamente feliz, e eu..._

_-Nós terminamos._

_-O quê?_- ele franziu a testa, confuso.

_-Josh e eu... Terminamos. Há 2 semanas..._

_-Oh!_

Ele não escondeu rápido o suficiente o sorriso se alargando, mas logo seu próprio coração o repreendeu.

_-Você está bem?_-se preocupando em como Beckett se sentia com tudo isso.

Ela se recostou e passou a mão pela testa, sorrindo levemente. Voltou a olhar diretamente para ele antes de continuar.

_-Eu estou. Realmente estou._

_-Mas ele veio aqui..._

_-Ele só ficou preocupado. Soube que eu estava aqui e quis ver como eu estava. Tem um clima estranho ainda, mas somos amigos. Simplesmente não há mágoas, entende? Não era para ser. Simples assim. Não era o que realmente queríamos._ - ela ia colocar o café na mesinha ao lado, mas não alcançou.

Castle se aproximou e pegou o copo vazio, propositalmente roçando os dedos nos dela no processo. Ele pensou ter visto nela um leve arrepio e sorriu. Pegando o copo com a outra mão e depositando-o sobre a mesa, segurando a mão dela com a outra.

_-E o que você realmente quer?_

_-Você já sabe um pouco dessa resposta._ – ela olhou para a mão dele segurando a dela.

Ele estava nervoso, ela conseguia sentir. E não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquele homem sempre tão seguro de si nervoso assim. Por causa dela.

_-Eu quero alguém que esteja lá para mim. Alguém que me abrace quando estiver frio. Que me dê idéias malucas numa situação perigosa. Alguém que me leve café toda_ _manhã. Alguém que se esforce, não para mudar, mas para evoluir. Alguém que brinque, que faça meus dias mais divertidos. Alguém que seja sério quando se precisa ser. Alguém para completar minhas frases, para ler minha mente. E que consegue quebrar minhas barreiras com um simples olhar. Alguém doido o bastante para pular sobre mim para me desviar de uma bala, correndo o risco de ser atingido, e mesmo assim, ainda sentir culpa por não ter conseguido evitar uma situação que estava completamente fora de seu controle. O parceiro. O melhor amigo. Conhece alguém assim?_

Rick nem piscava, pelo simples fato de ter esquecido como fazê-lo, então seus olhos estavam lacrimejados. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele o sentia por todo o corpo, especialmente na mão que segurava a dela, que agora movia os dedos levemente, acariciando a mão dele.

_-Não vai falar n…_

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi ele soltando a mão dela e levando as dele para o rosto dela. Rick a olhou por alguns poucos segundos e desviou o olhar para os lábios dela, que entreabriram com a intensidade que vinha dos olhos dele (de um azul fortíssimo agora) e pela expectativa do próximo passo, que não tardou a vir.

Os dois fecharam os olhos simultaneamente e soltaram um suspiro involuntário quando seus lábios se tocaram. Não era a primeira vez, mas… Bom, talvez realmente fosse. Eram Kate e Rick se beijando ali. Não Beckett, não Castle, não a policial, não o escritor.

Kate abriu mais os lábios, deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Havia paixão em todos os átomos do quarto, mas nenhuma pressa. Eles se beijariam, da forma que realmente queriam, quando estivessem fora dali, quando estivesse tudo bem. Agora, era tudo uma questão de selar algo, de sentir. De sentir o outro ali, perto, **vivo.**

Os dois se separaram quando não conseguiam mais respirar. Juntaram suas testas sorrindo, sem abrir os olhos.

_-Você não vai fazer bem para minha carreira..._ – Ele sussurrou.

_-O quê?_

_-Você me deixa sem palavras… Não é nada bom para um escritor…_

Kate afastou o rosto do dele e riu abertamente.

Ele sorriu e a viu colocando a mão sobre o ferimento, provavelmente sentindo dor.

_-Não é bom você se esforçar…_ - ficou sério, a expressão preocupada.

Kate olhou para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente:

_-Nenhum tipo de esforço? -_ela sorriu e ele não conseguiu evitar de também fazê-lo.

_-Bom, talvez…_ - ele ia novamente aproximando seu rosto do dela, quando foram surpreendidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Rick se afastou dela e colou a mão na frente da boca, sem graça.

_-Eii, veja quem acordou!_ – A voz de Lanie encheu o quarto, e Kate pode ver Esposito e seu pai vindo logo atrás.

Jim foi até a filha e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

_-Não me assuste assim, querida._ – colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a olhou, examinando-a – _Está tudo bem?_

Kate apenas sorriu e olhou para Castle:

_-Tudo bem…_**_Finalmente_**_, vai ficar tudo bem…_

_ ._

_End._


End file.
